


Something Else in Mind

by v0ltaire



Series: If the world tells you to lengthen your shorts, you must shorten them. [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Fluff, drabbel, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0ltaire/pseuds/v0ltaire
Summary: “If Mikey’s prescription is bad then Gerard’s is fucking abysmal.”, Ray joked.“Why’s that?”, Frank asked.“Because I’m blind!”, Gerard laughed.





	Something Else in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> thinkin about how all the blind character AUs are always sad and i even wrote one a year ago for patd and it was SAD so i was like why? why not? and this happened

There wasn’t a time he could remember when it wasn’t that way, which he supposed, was just fine since he didn’t know what he was ‘missing.’ His keen sense for melody developed at a young age instead, and Gerard found solace in all kinds of records from the jazz his grandmother would play to the awesome power metal his brother would share.

If you’d asked him what he wanted most at age 6 he’d have told you for Mikey to be happy. Now, at 26 he’d tell you for Mikey to be happy and also a better coffee machine because the filters get stuck in the top and he frequently dips his hand in the wet grounds. It’s very embarrassing when he has company over.

My Chem had come around naturally and inevitably as most other things had for Gerard. He opted not to move too far from home when he could finally afford an apartment because strangely enough, though they were only a small touring band they made enough to get by. His poetic musings did just fine, too. Though he’d be the first to admit how melodramatic slam poetry typically was, it was also great fun. Most of the time, it was a matter of him free styling whatever topic came to mind, sometimes it did well.

Mikey moved in almost just under a week after Gerard had because their mom was a worry wart but also lower rent for both of them. The way residence became a topic of spectacle among local punks and gutter-lurkers as this great fountain of creativity and wild parties. It was all only mostly true, and this was how Frank Iero of now the pencey-that-was had finally come to meet them.

It was Ray Toro, the Ways and Jimmy Urine from MSI all at once and Frank wasn’t exactly so shallow that some local talent was enough to have him starstruck but damn if it wasn’t exciting. He’d said his hellos all sheepishly and they all took to each other kindly.

“So I gotta know,” Frank had said, “Cos everyone thinks your glasses are just for show but are they real?”

“Yeah,” Mikey shrugged, “They’re just clunky from how thick my lenses are.”

“If Mikey’s prescription is bad then Gerard’s is fucking abysmal.”, Ray joked.

“Why’s that?”, Frank asked.

“Because I’m blind!”, Gerard laughed.

It wasn’t like it was this big thing. He wasn’t out there being Stevie Wonder because he would tell anyone just how shit he was on guitar. Gerard did sometimes forget that people didn’t just assume he wasn’t just some douchebag for wearing sunglasses inside.

Which Frank addressed, “I totally thought you were just a douchebag that wears sunglasses inside. Sorry, man.”

“Pisses me off, though.”, Mikey chimed in, “Like he does it on purpose to make people feel bad.”

Frank hesitated, “That's a bit—“

“No, I kinda do.”, Gerard grinned, “Or maybe it’s a basic courtesy. Like, you don’t have to make a fool of yourself trying maintain eye contact because I literally can’t. So with these, it’s like, don’t even try.”

“Regret hanging out with us yet?”, Ray asked from nowhere.

Frank stunned, “Honestly? not at all.”

“Good answer,” Gerard said, “Guess we can hold off sacrificing this one for a little while longer.”

“I think I changed my mind.”, Frank joked.

But it may very well have been the start of great companionship between the four.

Or perhaps it was just that Gerard could talk endlessly without a care for who might listen as long as they did.


End file.
